Use of hashtags in social media is increasing day by day. A hashtag includes any word prefixed by a hash character to form a tag or a label. Hashtag is used by a brand to derive higher engagement for its post. When a marketer of the brand is posting the post on a social networking website, via social tools such as ADOBE SOCIAL, then the marketer includes the hashtag in the post. When a user of the social networking website clicks on the hashtag displayed alongside any other post then all public posts, including the post by the marketer of the brand, that include the hashtag are displayed. Hence, the marketer desires to use appropriate hashtag in the post to increase engagement for the post.